Reading Minds
by AngelOfToast
Summary: The Mind Reader matches the target's brain waves to the people around them allowing the target to read their minds. When Phineas is shot with the mind reader, what will he find out?  High School. Phinbella
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Danville

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro woke up smiling. She had dreamt of her best friend and crush, Phineas Flynn. Phineas had taken her on a wonderful adventure, ending with a romantic kiss. Isabella sighed. Ever since they were kids, Isabella had had a crush on him. Even now, in high school she still was infatuated with him. She couldn't help herself and neither could almost the entire female student body. Isabella sometimes worried that a girl would steal him away but he hadn't gone out with anyone in their three years of high school. Isabella shook herself. She should stop thinking about him and get ready to go meet him to take her to school. Isabella yawned and went to get ready.

* * *

20 minutes later, Isabella was ready to go. Her black hair had been straightened and she wore a stylish shirt and skirt. She grabbed her backpack and walked across to the house across from hers. Inside, Phineas and his step-brother Ferb Fletcher were also getting ready.  
"When is Isabella arriving?" Phineas asked his brother. On cue, there was a knock on the door. Phineas rushed to open the door.  
"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doing?" Isabella asked.  
"Hey Isabella. We're almost ready to go." Phineas said, flashing a heart melting smile. Phineas was tall, almost taller than his dad. His red hair was as messy as ever. He was incredibly handsome. Isabella struggled to keep her breathing normal.  
"I'll wait." Isabella stuttered.  
"We're going to take my car today okay?" Phineas said filling up his backpack with homework.  
"We fixed the door." Ferb said from the doorway. Isabella remember yesterday. She had accidentally left a car door unlocked and when they took off, Isabella almost fell out of the car when the door flew open. Phineas had grabbed her just in time.  
"You sure? Isabella asked dubiously.  
"Absolutely. It's perfectly safe." Phineas said reassuringly.  
"Let's go then!" Isabella said confidently.

* * *

Phineas led the way to his car with his step-brother following behind. Ferb gave Isabella a nod and got shotgun. Ferb was also one of her best friends. His hair was a bright green that was as messy as Phineas's. Ferb had a more muscular build, as opposed to Phineas's thin and lanky build. Though mostly silent, Ferb understood that Isabella got frustrated with Phineas not noticing her. He did his best to get his brother to notice. Grateful that he was at least trying, Isabella helped Ferb with small favors such as dropping hints to Gretchen about him liking her. Gretchen had been in love with Ferb since forever, though she was too shy to act on her feelings. Isabella sighed. At least they felt the same way about each other. She got into the back feeling sad and slightly jealous.  
"Everybody buckled?" Phineas asked from the driver's seat. Ferb and Isabella nodded.  
"Then hold on!" Phineas announced. He revved the engines and placed the car into "Fly". The car shuttered, groaned and then lifted into the air. After hovering for a minute, the car revved again and shot across the sky at 80 miles an hour.  
"Much smoother this time, huh Isabella?" Phineas remarked glancing back at Isabella. She thought back to the first time she had tried Phineas's "car". She shuttered and tried to place the image of her almost falling of the car out of her brain.  
"Most definitely." Isabella replied, smiling at Phineas. Phineas smiled back and Isabella did her best not to blush. She glanced at Phineas again. Was that him blushing?

* * *

Lately, Isabella had been noticing that Phineas was finally noticing her. The very thought that Phineas might actually like her back made Isabella blush even more.  
"When did you make modifications?" Isabella asked.  
"Last night. I didn't want you to fall out of the car again. Again, sorry." Phineas said apologetically.  
"It's okay. At least, this time no one will fall out." Isabella replied, smiling a little bit.  
"Hey, you have cheerleading today right?" Phineas asked Isabella. She nodded.  
"Do you need a ride?" Phineas asked.  
"That's okay. I'll just get a ride from one of my friends so you guys can get home on time." Isabella answered.  
"That...that's ok! We can wait for you!" Phineas said quickly, blushing. Isabella, seeing his face red, also started to blush. Maybe he did actually like her!  
"We're here." Ferb interrupted.  
"R...Right. Hold on!" Phineas stammered. The car shuttered, hovered for a moment and then fell down into a parking spot.  
"Better landing this time too." Isabella said smiling.  
"Come on, we're going to be late." They hurried into Danville Public High School. There was a moment of quiet and then screams.

The _entire_ student body was waiting for their arrival.

* * *

_AU: So... What do you think? It's my first fanfiction so all criticism is appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To High School

Reading Minds Part 2

All the student in the high school were waiting for the teenager's arrival. Upon sight, the crowd erupted. All the girls were trying to talk to Phineas and Ferb at once. "Hey everyone!" Phineas said to the crowd. Ferb waved. The girls looked like they were going to pass out from excitement. Girls were vying for attention, hoping to ask one of the brothers out. Phineas and Ferb would shake their head and decline all the offers. They were always busy with schoolwork and new inventions. This routine was repeated every morning since school started. Every morning, the entire high school would wait for the teenagers arrival. Phineas and Ferb's inventions were famous and Phineas and Ferb's athletic standing in basketball and soccer only increased their popularity. Isabella just smiled and hoped she didn't look too pained. The crowd of girls all trying to ask Phineas out made Isabella a bit put out. But at the same time Phineas was also feeling a bit annoyed. The large group of ogling boys was staring at Isabella, looking her up and down. Phineas felt even more annoyed (and a bit jealous) as Isabella flashed the group of boys her heart-stopping smile.  
"Good morning!" she said. The boys sighed with happiness at the angel before them. Phineas couldn't help but sigh with them. The girls however glared at Isabella. They knew about Isabella's crush and despised her. They all also knew that eventually, Phineas would fall for her. That didn't mean they had to like it, though.

* * *

The warning bell rang, startling everyone. Class was starting in 5 minutes. Everyone groaned except for the rockstars. Everyone went his or her separate ways to homeroom. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella went to meet up with Buford and Baljeet before going to homeroom. Buford had Baljeet in a headlock giving him a very hard noogie.  
"Hey guys. Whatcha doing?" Isabella asks.  
"I'm trying to get this nerd to 'help' me with my math quiz." Buford replied.  
"Help." Baljeet said meekly.  
"Buford, please put Baljeet down." Phineas said, trying to calm his violent friend.  
"Alright, alright. But you owe me, Dinner Bell." Buford huffed, prodding Phineas in the chest.  
"Thank you, Phineas." Baljeet said, rubbing the top of his head. Isabella had known Buford and Baljeet almost as long as she had known Phineas. Buford was the school bully and also the quarterback. With his stocky build, Buford powered through his opponents on the field. His dark hair and beady eyes scared everyone at school, except for Ferb who is the only one who has been able to stop Buford. His 'friend' Baljeet was the complete opposite of Buford. Baljeet was as thin and weak as Buford was large and strong. Baljeet was on honor roll every year and was in the Math Club. Most girls thought he was cute, with his dark skin and large eyes but Baljeet was not very good with talking with girls, other than Isabella. Both Baljeet and Buford had grown up with Phineas and Ferb and were used to their extravagant inventions.  
"Anyone fall out of the car today?" Buford said mockingly. Isabella glared at him.  
"No, fail any more classes?" Isabella asked snarkly. Buford returned her glare. "Let's go, you guys. We really are going to be late." Phineas said, trying to keep his friends from fighting. They entered the classroom and sat down in their regular seats in the center. As the teacher started droning about upcoming events, Phineas couldn't help but to glance at Isabella. She was busy taking notes about the upcoming Spring Dance.

* * *

Phineas found himself staring at her, thinking about how Isabella was always so nice and kind and pretty... Phineas shook himself. But he couldn't help it. "She was just so…perfect." He thought. He wished he could just go up to her and tell her how he felt. A few weeks ago, Phineas realized that he felt different whenever Isabella was around. He would feel his heart pounding when she looked at him, his stomach churning and blush rising to his cheeks whenever she smiled at him. Isabella glanced over at Phineas who was still staring at her. He blushed a deep scarlet. Isabella quickly looked forward so he wouldn't see she had also turned quite red. Ferb, who was sitting behind both of them, watched the two blush and glance at each other. He couldn't help but smile. The two of them were so obviously in love, yet both refused to tell the other. He wondered how he could get the two to share their feelings with one another. Ferb remembered some plans he had drawn up a few weeks ago. He grabbed the plans out of his backpack. Ferb grinned. "This will be fun." He thought. The day passed quickly interrupted only by lunch, which was uneventful except for Buford picking Baljeet up and throwing him across the lunchroom into the trashcan. At last, the end of the day bell rung. Teenagers spewed from all classrooms. Isabella made her way to the gym for cheer practice. She changed into her uniform and called for the rest of the cheerleaders to start warming up. As they started their first routine, Isabella saw Phineas entering the gym and wave. She waved back and tried to concentrate on the routine. Isabella climbed to the top of the pyramid of cheerleaders and practiced the cheer that Adyson had written up. The ex-Fireside Girls performed the cheer perfectly ending with Isabella doing a double somersault through the air and landing on Gretchen and Ginger's shoulders gracefully. Phineas clapped and cheered. Isabella blushed and told the girls to take five.

"Good job, Isabella." Phineas complimented as Isabella approached.  
"Thanks. We need it to be that perfect for the football game this week." Isabella replied.  
"You... I mean the cheer is perfect." Phineas said, correcting himself and doing his best not to blush. Isabella realized what he almost said and also tried to hide her blushing. "Tell him now!" she urged herself.  
"I... I wanted to tell you something..." Isabella stammered.  
"Captain! We should do the routine again!" Gretchen's voice broke into their conversation. Isabella sighed and went to join the girls. Phineas was left, wondering what Isabella was going to say. He also sighed and continued to watch Isabella fly through the air, yelling different cheers. After practice was done, Phineas and Isabella went to go get Ferb, who was currently working on the project he had remembered in class. "Hey Ferb. What's that?" Phineas asked. Ferb handed him the blueprints.  
"Mind-Reader?" Isabella asked, looking over Phineas's shoulder. Ferb nodded and continued to work.  
"C'mon. We can finish it at home." Phineas said, wanting to get home so he could mull over what it was that Isabella had wanted to tell him. Ferb nodded and grabbed the half finished project.  
"Let's go." Isabella said. They all walked down to Phineas's car and got in before revving the engines and flying home.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far._  
_PS Extra thanks for **the high lord of terra**_._ I was really rushing to get the piece on._


End file.
